Through the Eyes of Riddle
by xMaryEllenx
Summary: You're not supposed to kill the ones you care about. One shot.


**(A/N) So this is a quick thing that I wrote late last night haha. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

"It's alright," he whispered, tugging her arm gently in a feeble attempt to make the girl hurry up. Her slow pace was making him grow impatient; he was too used to walking quickly. "We haven't got too much further to go."

She groaned. "I don't wanna."

"I know you don't," he replied. He was growing tiresome of the young redhead's complaining. "But for God's sake, you're like a snail."

She looked up at him apologetically but he didn't care to turn to look at her. He was just trying to get to his destination before the century was over. These seemed to be all the hints she needed to realise that he was getting fed up as almost straight away she began half jogging to keep up with him.

"Much better," he sighed. "Just a couple more minutes."

He led her into a room. The tiles on the floor were soaked. The sinks were in an awful state, as if nobody has cleaned them in years. But then he realised, nobody _had_ cleaned them in years. He shook his head slightly. The sound of their breathing mingled with the haunting silence was almost eerie.

"Close your eyes," he told the girl; this time he turned to face her. His face showed that he wasn't going to take no for an answer. His eyes were narrow, his face was like stone. He thanked his paleness for that. His wavy hair was slightly covering his eye.

She shut her eyes. "Why?"

He laughed. It was a friendly laugh but sounded strange coming from him. He had an unnerving demeanour and nobody was willing to go near him because of this so to have him laugh was odd. "Why, Ginevra." He cupped her face, her eyes were still shut. "We wouldn't want you to see where your surprise was, now would we?"

"I guess not," she chirped.

_Damn her. Damn her and damn her happiness._

Conflicted battles occurred in his head. Explosions of emotion bounced off the walls of his skull. And yet his facial expression never gave any of this away. He wouldn't dare let anybody see his human side. As far as everybody else knew, he didn't have a human side. He didn't know if he was happy about this or if it made him sad. He pushed this away the same way he did with every other intruding thought.

He whispered in another language.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Nothing," he replied. His tone was icy.

She didn't reply to him.

The sound of bricks moving apart followed by an echo, he led her down the stairs that had now appeared. He held onto her hand the entire way, not wanting her to fall over. They walked slowly, a pace the young girl could keep up with.

It was cold, much colder than it had been above ground. When they breathed out a thin fog blew from their mouths. It echoed every time they took a step.

"Where are we? Are we almost there?"

He decided to ignore the first question and only answered the second one. "We are almost there."

He heard her make a small noise of happiness. _Don't do that. PLEASE. _

He quickened his pace, his hand still clutching the one of his companion. Until he stopped.

"You can open your eyes now."

She opened her eyes eagerly, straining to see. She looked around at as much as the dim lighting would allow her to see. Her face suddenly turned confused. "Where are we?"

"This is your surprise."

He turned away from her. He couldn't bare to look at her. _How can she be so chirpy when I'm about to do this?_ He started pacing. _That's because she doesn't know what's going to happen._

"Well, this place doesn't exactly look surprising," she muttered.

_It's not supposed to, silly girl._

"Say, do you still have that diary?" He was too nonchalant sounding. He tried to ignore the new conflict in his brain but was struggling.

She reached into her robes and pulled out a thin, black book. It was beginning to get slightly worn. "Here," she said, holding it out for him. He took it off her.

"Thank you." He walked several feet away from her. "Come here."

She obeyed and walked over to him. He towered over her; he was at least an extra head in height compared to her.

And then he spoke in that same language once again, only his voice trembled slightly. She noticed this. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes."

And he left it at that. The deed had been done now as he started to walk away. He heard the low grunt, the same low grunt he hadn't heard in years. It wasn't comforting to hear it again after all this time.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to go. You stay here."

The place was filled with echoes and then the sound of rippling water. And then a gasp. A gasp that could break the heart of thousands. A gasp that would cause somebody in perfect health to have a heart attack right there and then. And then a scream. A scream so high pitched it would break a glass. So shrill. It would pierce the hearts of those who didn't even know they had hearts.

And it did.

"Tom."

He ignored it.

More frantically this time. "TOM!"

He couldn't ignore it.

He spun around and saw the gigantic beast making his way to the small girl. It had piercing yellow eyes but he made note not to look at them.

"I'm sorry, Ginevra."

He turned back around and walked away, ignoring the deafening cries for help. And then silence. It was done. _She's gone._

And it was then that he felt a dull ache in his heart. _Ginevra Weasley.. she's going to be difficult to forget._


End file.
